dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nate's Christmas Adventures
Nate's Christmas Adventures is a 1999 2D side-scrolling platforming video game developed and published by New Dimension Software. Gameplay Nate's Christmas Adventures is a 2D side-scolling platforming game, presented in a pixel art style of combining 8-bit and 16-bit graphics, creating the so-called "12-bit graphics" style. The core game of Nate's Christmas Adventures plays somewhat similiar to Super Mario Bros., but has some differences and homages to other games. Development Nate's Christmas Adventures started it's development as a homebrew video game, in 1995, by a team of engineers, producers, directors, programmers, level designers, marketers, promoters, sprite artists, designers, testers, quality assurance staff, supporters, animators, porters, musicians, visual effects makers, co-ordinators and story writers, then called "The Outsiders". The game was developed in multiple countries, because developers were located in variety of countries, from USA to Chile, Norway to Italy, and Russia to Australia. The developers first met each other in a forum before 1994. One user, later one of the lead developers, called "jaham", found a way to create homebrew games to Greeny Arcade, and two developers "RayVG" and "KFAmate" pitched an idea of a video game starring a mysterious character, who, one day, screws up and causes an ultimate catastrophe. Everyone joined in the development team, and the game was planned to be made for Greeny Arcade, MS-DOS, Neo Geo, Amiga, CD-i, Game Gear, Game Boy, Atari Jaguar, Sega Saturn, 32X, FM Towns Marty and Sega CD. Soon, The Outsiders was approached by "Balls", Inc's legal team. They threathened The Outsiders, that if they don't cease the development of Greeny Arcade port, they will get sued. The Outsiders and the "Balls" legal team made a deal, that The Outsiders will become licensee, but they required help from the developers of Greeny Arcade, and that the game would've been a Greeny Arcade exclusive for 1 year, before the team was allowed to release the game to other platforms. The legal team accepted the offer, and so, the release dates of the versions for MS-DOS, Neo Geo, Amiga, CD-i, Gamer Gear, Game Boy, Atari Jaguar, Sega Saturn, 32X, FM Towns Marty, and Sega CD, were delayed. As The Greeny Arcade Development Team was joining them in the development of then-unnamed game, The Outsiders re-named itself to New Dimension Software. In 2005, New Dimension Software announced it's disbanding and stopped working on the game after selling about 700,000,000,000 copies for 986 different video game consoles worldwide, however, the game has been made open-source. All of the people, who worked on the game throughout the development time, have created a group with ex-Emerald Zone Studios employees, and New Dimension Software employees, to create a "supergroup" called Last World Games. In 2006, they have announced to work on a RPG. In January 3, 2016, the game code, models and everything else are stored in memory sticks, stored in The Greeny Channel Studios archives. They are also stored in the cloud used by every employee of The Greeny Channel Studios. More coming soon! Film adaptation In 2001, New Dimension Software announced the auction of film rights to the game. In 2006, when New Dimension Software found out that Uwe Boll bought the rights and wrote the script, New Dimension Software decided to cancel Uwe Boll's potential film adaptation, and told him if he ever made the film, they were going to sue him. Trivia *New Dimension Software name came from a backronym of "nds", which was, in turn, is a result of removing "soft" (but leaving the s) and modifying by pronounciation, from one of the developers, Andrew Broyashak's, username "andysoft". *During The Outsiders's re-naming process, there were many names suggested, like: ORA (Outside Research Art). *The name of the several items, called "Dawnstar", "Stormhold" and "Shadowkey", were names coincidentally used by the released games in The Elder Scrolls Travels franchise. Category:Video games Category:Video games